OAuth 2.0 is an open standard for authorization that enables applications, within a network environment such, for example, the Internet, to obtain limited access to content offered by third party websites. OAuth 2.0 provides secure delegated access to requesting applications for accessing the server resources of a resource owner. OAuth 2.0 provides this secure delegated access via a specified process that authorizes third party access to the server resources without the resource owner having to share access credentials.